


What could go wrong?

by livetherollercoaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetherollercoaster/pseuds/livetherollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married and a baby. Perfect right? Well what could possibly go wrong when the mother is dysfunctional and Harry barely 21 has a Newborn baby to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could go wrong?

'Sophie have you fed Lucy yet?' harry calls out rocking his two week old baby. 'Lucy c’mon please stop crying' he pleads trying and failing miserably to get his daughter to fall asleep.  
Slowly Sophie comes downstairs not paying any notice to harry or the crying baby. Silently she grabs a bottle out the fridge.  
'Feed her yourself you wanted her' she grumble beginning to climb the stairs and return to hiding in their shared bedroom.  
'We agreed we wanted a baby you wanted her too' he says sighing as he paces around the living room holding Lucy to his chest rocking her in his arms. Finally getting her settled he begins to feed her.  
'You start baby classes with me tomorrow' harry whisper as she gulps down her milk. 'Get you meeting other baby’s maybe find daddy some friends' 

Late into the night Lucy wakes at her usual 3am feeding time. A routine harry had got accustomed to. Sophie instead got up but returns quickly and he can still hear the screeches of their daughter in the next room.  
'She’s crying' sophie says monotonously 'go fix her she’s your daughter'  
'Our daughter our daughter you wanted her as well' harry says sighing getting up ' I know your struggling and i'm trying so hard but I can’t do this on my own Lucy needs her mum as well'  
'I don't care take her for all I care'

Walking to the next room he picks up Lucy holding her close to him and rocking her gently. Getting to settle after ten minutes just as her milk is warmed up.  
'There you go baby girl' harry whispers stroking he cheek gently 'mummy loves you I promise'

The next morning he gets up earlier and gets Lucy ready for the classes.  
'Are you sure you don't want to come? Bond with Lucy?' he questions standing in the doorway.  
‘Not a chance' Sophie spits not even looking up.

He holds Lucy in the car seat in one hand and the baby bag in other. Struggling but managing he packs he things into the car and straps Lucy’s car seat into the car. He drives the short distance to the community centre and begins to get out. It doesn't start well so it won’t end well.

First off the baby bag drops to the floor spilling everywhere, then Lucy begins to cry.  
'Lucy please just gives me five minutes' harry sighs gathering all his belongings off the floor.  
'You hold your baby ill grab the stuff of the floor' a kind voice says from behind him. He turns around and spots a boy probably the same age as him with a pram beside him.  
'Thank you so much' harry says still obviously tired he picks up Lucy and gets her to settle and rests her back in her car seat.  
'Here i’m Louis;' he says handing harry the repacked bag. 'Your baby?' he questions  
'Yeah this is Lucy 2 weeks old' harry says smiling unbuckling the car seat and picking It up ' your baby?' he repeats the question to Louis.  
'No this is my youngest brother mum couldn't make it today so I volunteered' he says picking him up 'this is Ernie, Ernie meet Lucy.' he says smiling making both boys laugh. 'if its okay where’s her mum? this is generally mums and babies not cute fathers and babies' he says flirting with harry.

"her mum is suffering from severe post natal depression. I can't do anything right' he says rubbing his eyes tiredly 'mnot cute I'm a tired mess' 

'Look this class can be pretty daunting, but hey you look like you need a friend' Louis says rubbing his shoulder and then pulling him inside. He finds a spot where they can sit next to each other

An hour so later of exercises and socialising Lucy the class is over. Harry stands up weakly stumbling slightly from the severe lack of sleep.

'Hey you're okay' Louis whispers resting a hand on his back 'go and get some sleep wait give me your phone' he says smiling. 

'Left jeans back pocket I have no hands' Harry says with a slight laugh.

Grabbing the phone Louis taps in his number.

'Give me a call you need a friend and I need time away from family' he says softly and walks with Harry back to the car 'besides sounds like your a single parent even when her mum's around' 

Smiling the pair go their separate ways. Harry left smiling for the first time in weeks. Louis buzzing for the next baby class.

Driving home Harry hopes that sophie is in a good mood knowing that Lucy desperately needs a feed that he forgot to bring.

Arriving home Lucy begins to scream as soon as Harry picks her up. he grabs the bag and walks inside. the gentle movements soothing her to silence.

Putting the bag down. The house is silent, no tv or radio on.  
"Soph you home?" Harry calls out.  
Silence.  
Quickly grabbing his phone he calls her hoping he gets some explanation. Finding all of her belongings gone.  
'Harry stop take Lucy and move on I can't do it. find someone who cares but that's not me' she spits without giving him a chance to say a word he hangs. up.

'Looks like it's just us princess' he whispers to Lucy. a vain attempt to appear calm when the worst is just beginning.

Without thinking he calls Louis, he should know what To do right?


End file.
